stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Federation (NCC-73838)
| type = Explorer | class = Sovereign | status = Active | yard = Cestus Shipyards | laid = SD 62088.23 | launched = SD 63500.32 | comm = SD 63943.83 | decomm = Active | length = 680 m | beam = 240 m | draft = 87 m | decks = 24 | prop = Warp drive Impulse drive | speed = 9.99 (36 Hours) | crew = 700 | armament = 16 x Type XII phaser arrays 1 x Rapid fire quantum torpedo tube 4 x Type 4 burst fire photon torpedo tube 4 x Standard photon torpedo tube with 300 rounds | shuttle = 5 | motto = A final frontier begins in this hall. Lets explore it together. | image2 = Plaque-Federation.jpg }} The USS Federation (NCC-73838) was the flagship of the 14th fleet. Commissioned in 2386, and under command of Fleet Admiral Vanessa Lucifel, it is the most powerful starship in the sector. This is only the Second ship in Starfleet history to bear the name Federation. (Star Trek Crusader) History 2386 The USS Federation entered service late in 2386. One of her first missions was a visit to the Klingon homeworld where upon arrival, they took delivery of the first Joint Klingon/Federation starship. Built with Federation components, and the help of Starfleet engineers, the was escorted back to Starbase 140, to join the 14th Fleet. Shortly after, the Federation headed to the Bellatrix system to deal with several pirate ships attacking a convoy of freighters. Then at Benayi III, the Federation stumbled on a pirate staging area to hide stolen Klingon Birds-of-Prey. 2387 The Federation received a distress call from Starbase 140, but arrived too late. The Shockwave Incident that left the starbase defenseless, also caused wide spread damage to the shipyards which took the full brunt of the blast, destroying all the drydocks. The Federation, , and assisted in system defense, and rebuild. The USS Fuller filled in for the Federation at this time. Admiral Vanessa Lucifel assigned her husband Rear Admiral Deragon Lucifel to head a rebuilding program in orbit over Cestus III of the yards. In the commotion, a pirate prisoner Nova escaped. The Federation went in pursuit of an errant warp signature in hopes of finding her. The trail got cold and they returned to Starbase 140 to take on new crewmembers. On the way, they would encounter an Zentradi ship. The Federation was overwhelmed with their weapons and left stranded until the USS Victoria came to the rescue. The Federation had two visits by Q, in both cases leaving more riddles then answers to the Zentradi problem. Tensions with increase pirate activities put a strain on the Klingon-Federation relations. After returning the remaining crew of the IKV O'Klath from the Denias System, relations were once again opened. The Federation successfully rescued 347 crewmen from four freighters caught in a gaseous anomaly in the Delta Triangle. While at Cardassia on a relief mission, Admiral Ashley Morgan was abducted by a radical Cardassian extremist in fear that the Federation was allowing the Cardassian government to rebuild its same distrustful system that brought the planet to its destruction. It was later revealed that the Cardassian government knew of the extremist plot, and used the situation for the Federation to eliminate their threat. Admiral Vanessa Lucife negotiated a peaceful release of her First Officer, and then stated that Federation aid will end to Cardassia unless all the people have a voice in the new government. 2388 The Federation lead an armada to capture the smuggler Juraan, but an communiqué from Starbase 140 identifying that the spies were Lt Eric Kramer, and Captain Candela Greene, made them alter course to Ceti Alpha V. There the Federation beamed aboard Commander Teshurr, Captain Candela Greene, and Lt Eric Kramer from the runaway pirate ship. It was later found out that Nova was posing as the Captain, and Lt Kramer was abducted, and swapped en route to Starbase 140 with a clone and he was the spy that they have been searching for. Bridge personnel * Commanding officer: Vanessa Lucifel 2386- * First Officer/Executive Officer: Ashley Morgan 2386- * Second Officer/Security chief: Rey Drek 2386-2389 * Chief Engineer: Sonya Gomez 2388- * Chief of Operations: Rol'yat 2387- * Helmsman: Fetch Storm To~Vensre 2387- * Science officer: Darlene Hudson 2388- * Chief Medical Officer: Christopher Mitchell 2387- * Tactical Officer: Jennifer Vatta 2387- Specifications The Federation utilizes many of the same features of earlier starships, but was built with all the most modern components. Its 16 phaser arrays and 4 quick fire torpedo launchers make it a formidable foe. Against Zentradi ships it has proven that it can hold its own. Its improved Class-M warp core provides enough power to maintain Warp 9.99 for 36 hours. Shuttles The Federation utilizes 5 shuttles. * 2 Type-11 (Archer (01),Surak (02)) * 1 Type-9 (Apollo (03)) * 1 Type-8 (Triton (04)) * 1 Type-18 (Caprice (05)) * Also kept are 5 auxiliary craft :: 2 Shadow type 2 seat fighters ::: One of which is Admiral Ashley Morgan Excalibur-103 :: 1 Argos shuttle :: 1 Captain yacht The Archer :: 1 Workbee Appearances * Star Trek Crusader: The Deception * Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes External links *Star Trek Generation Fleet Forum *Star Trek Crusader Comics Federation 073838 Federation 073838 Federation Category:Star Trek: Generation Fleet